Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard
Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard is the Norse fan-fiction series based on Little Witch Academia anime written by Black Soulstone. Plot The story takes place after the day where Nine New Witches (Atsuko Kagari, Lotte Yanson, Sucy Manbavaran, Amanda O'Neill, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger, Jasminka Antonenko, Ursula Callistis (formerly known as Chariot du Nord), and Croix Meridies) banded together to save Midgard from a great threat while simultaneously releasing the power of Grand Triskellion to restore the Great Tree Yggdrasil. The world has changed since magic became abundant once again, but it came with the revelation that Norse legends, which everyone believed to be simple myths and folklore, confirmed to be real with the resurgence of Naglfar, an ancient sect of magicians dedicated to enforce the will of Jotnar, ancient common enemies of both Norse Gods and Nine Olde Witches. As this happens, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy stumbled upon a dying deer-like creature who gave them mystical gauntlets which grant them Valkyrie mantle. The three friends, alongside Diana, Ursula, and Molly who revealed to be Valkyrie themselves, soon tasked to protect Midgard from Naglfar threat where they encountered the mysterious phrase "Franang's Falls". Believing it to be a large plot of Naglfar, they begin the investigation to find meaning behind it. Meanwhile, Amanda inherited a similar magical gauntlet from her late cousin Clarisse along with same mysterious phrase, the latter which entwined her fate to that of Akko and her fellow Valkyries. With them sharing the common goal, the group reformed the New Nine Witches and started their journey. However, they soon learn of the anguish and perils associated with their newfound roles as well as horrors and desolation of war, the latter which reinforced by the appearance of Wrath of Thor, a group of legendary Thapoli-Naglfar War veteran who scarred by their past conflicts with Naglfar. Chapters First Cour Second Cour Difference between Fanfic series and Anime Though the fanfic set in events after second cour (Episode 14-25) of Little Witch Academia anime, the story takes place in alternate universe called Midgard where Norse mythology confirmed to be real and Nine Olde Witches reputed as goddess-like figures through their actions in ensuring humanity's survival during Ragnarok, Great War between Norse Gods and Jotnar aside preventing the decay of magic forces in the world and founded Luna Nova. The said War takes place between Middle Ages and Golden Age of Magic. Other key differences aside main characters' history with OC characters are: *'Bernadette Cavendish': Bernadette is a former Valkyrie (elite witch warrior themed after mythological figures of same name) under title Ice Sword Eir who secretly passed her armor and title to her daughter Diana and had arranged so Diana can begun her training when she reached 14 under the titulege of Pongo before her death. *'Ursula Callistis aka. Chariot du Nord and Atsuko Kagari': Not long after her separation with Croix after the latter revealed the effect of Dream Fuel Spirit, the lonely Chariot met young Akko who crying due to lost her parents in the crowd. She comforted Akko with a simple magic trick to cheer up Akko, getting her to stop crying just as Akko's parents find them and thank Chariot for finding her. Before she went home with her parents, the young Akko promised to Chariot that they will meet again someday, a promise that neither of them remember until much later in the events of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. **Akko's impressive skill with bows and arrow is explained due to her family, Kagari family, excels in archery techniques known as Kagari Archery Style which has been passed through generation, which includes technique to shoot arrows rapidly. **Ursula's martial arts skills is explained due to her being partly groomed as successor of Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie armor, and well-respected by Thapoli as the strongest Valkyrie in spite of her bad reputation as a witch. **Akko and Ursula are related as niece and aunt, as Akko's mother, Yumi Kagari, is actually Ursula's long lost older sister named Elizabeth du Nord. *'Miranda Holbrooke': Miranda Holbrooke is the a veteran Valkyrie and previous bearer of Geirdriful title. *'Sucy Manbavaran's family': Sucy's background and family combines aspects from both Teri Terio manga and Satou Keisuke manga. Here, she lived alongside her biological family alongside her mother Mrs. Manbavaran and siblings (which includes Garie and Sabi). Also, in this fanfic series, Ramzan Manbavaran is Sucy's biological aunt and older sister of Mrs. Manbavaran who run an orphanage at their home Mamba Islands, Southeast Asia. *'Amanda O'Neill': Amanda revealed to has a late step-cousin named Clarisse, the valkyrie who known as Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie. In their youths, they were very close with Clarisse taught Amanda many things about magic and often criticizes her about her rebellious behavior. Before her death, Clarisse was attempted to solve the mystery behind phrase "Franang's Falls" and passed both the quest and her armor to Amanda. The quest for Franang's Fall is the plot point of the series. *'Jasminka and her Fairy Beast': The version of fairy beast who Jasminka accidently eat when she was young is much more powerful, as it possesses quite reputation in magical world and even endowed Jasminka unique powers that transformed her left arm before finally leaving her for good. *'Molly McIntyre': Molly revealed to be the last living member of McIntyre family alongside her late cousin Ragnhild. She greatly admired Ragnhild, the Specter Valkyrie Rota, and aspired to be like her. Her determination to be like her said cousin is the additional driving force for her to improved her initially poor magic aside living a happy life at Luna Nova which unfortunately, led to her meddling with time magic of Horologium, which resulted her afflicted with Curse of Time for two centuries until freed by Akko and co. Characters Nine New Witches/Witches of Midgard *Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger *Jasminka Antonenko Thapoli *Wrath of Thor **Biri Biri **German **Jalk **Fjolnir **Pongo **Thekk **Harr **Lisbeth *Oski *Thir *Mimir Other Allies Luna Nova *Miranda Holbrooke Civilians *Andrew Hanbridge *Frank *Annabel Crème Naglfar *Elder Erik *Loki (Witches of Midgard) *Hel (Witches of Midgard) Cast *Megumi Han as Atsuko Kagari *Fumiko Orikasa as Lotte Yanson *Michiyo Murase as Sucy Manbavaran *Arisa Shida as Amanda O'Neill *Rie Murakawa as Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger *Reina Ueda as Jasminka Antonenko *Yoko Hikasa as Diana Cavendish *Noriko Hidaka as Ursula Callistis *Ayaka Saito as Molly McIntyre *Ikuko Tani as Miranda Holbrooke *Ryosuke Kanemoto as Andrew Hanbridge *Kazuyuki Okitsu as Frank *Sumire Morohoshi as Annabel Crème *Emi Shinohara as Yumi Kagari/Elizabeth du Nord *Nobunaga Shimazaki as Biri Biri *Kenyu Horiuchi as Harr *Yōhei Tadano as Mimir *Takako Honda as Newt Astriddotir *Romi Park as Helviti *Ami Koshimizu as Lara **Megumi Han as Young Lara *Takaya Hashi as Elder Erik Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard Category:Fan Fictions